


His Adorable Little Snores

by crazyellephant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just Magnus and his musings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: The first time Magnus discovers Alec snores





	His Adorable Little Snores

Magnus suddenly jerked awake from his peaceful slumber at the sound of a gentle rumbling noise. He looked around his bedroom trying to find the source only to be met with the usual silence. A slight movement on his side caught his attention. It has been a very long time since he had shared his bed with someone. It took some getting used to.

For more than a century, Magnus had always lived alone. He liked his own space. And it was a way for him to not get attached, to keep everyone at bay. He had closed himself off. And then Alec came along. Breaking down all the walls Magnus built up around himself, around his heart.

A small smile graced his features as he looked at the sleeping Shadowhunter next to him. This is the fourth time in a week that Alec has spent the night in his loft. And while Alec spending the night only started two weeks ago - when they took the next step, the sex step, in their relationship - to Magnus it had felt like this has been happening forever. It felt right.

Magnus lay down on his side, facing Alec, and scooted a little closer, draping one arm over Alec's waist. He took one last loving look at his boyfriend and then closed his eyes. Sleep calling him once again.

Not long after another rumbling noise, much similar to the first one, woke Magnus up, looking around the room once more for the source. For the second time, he was met by silence. And then there it was again. Magnus' eyes landed on his boyfriend. There was that soft rumble, and this time it ended in a sort of snort.

Magnus raised a brow as he watched Alec sleep and snore once again. He propped himself up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. Now that he knew where the sound had come from, he'd found it absolutely cute. Alec took a deeper inhale and when he exhaled, the snore was slightly louder. It ended with Alec doing that little twitch with his nose. Magnus pursed his lips to stifle a little giggle. Oh, his Alexander was too adorable.

Magnus traced lazy circles on Alec's chest as his boyfriend slept, his adorable little snores becoming more like music to Magnus' ears rather than an unfamiliar noise that had disturbed his sleep. He found himself pondering his life. Three months ago, he would never have thought that he'd be where he was, in a loving relationship with a Shadowhunter. From the first time they met, Magnus sensed that Alec was different. And every moment they spent together, everything Alec has said or done, has surprised Magnus. He broke down Magnus' walls and made him see, made him believe, that even someone like him was loveable.

Content with his musings for the night, Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's shoulder before resting his head back down on Alec's pillow. Alec let out a groan, shifting to his side and putting his arm around Magnus' waist pulling him closer. At first, Magnus had thought he had woken him up, but Alec remained asleep.

He pulled Alec closer and buried his face at the crook of Alec's neck. Then once again he drifted off to sleep. And if at some time in the night, Alec's adorable little snores filled the room again, Magnus no longer jerked awake. He could get used to it. Because it meant Alec was there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter: @elleRK17


End file.
